Dimensional Collision
by John Charly Baldu
Summary: Que pasaria si en una historia se mesclaran varios universos . Seria estupendo ver a Orphen junto a Sakura Kinomoto o a naruto peleando hombro a hombro junto a Edward Elric . Pues en esta historia veran lo extraño que seria un mundo si cada Heroe del anime de hoy y de antes se mesclara .
1. 01 - La primera escojida

En cada dimensión existe un héroe , el cual al pasar un siglo su alma viaja por la línea espacio y tiempo y pasa a la dimensión anexa . Este proceso se llama "Renacimiento Dimensional" , el cual crea un equilibrio en dimensiones , debido que cada tiempo y espacio debe ser salvaba al menos una vez por un " Héroe " y por cada " Héroe " se crea una contra parte la cual se equipara al alma de dicho individuo , obviamente a esta contra parte se le cataloga " Villano " . El cual nace al caer un alma de un " Héroe " a una dimensión , esta para crear un equilibrio debe crear la misma cantidad de energía o materia oscura y por esa razón se crean los " Villanos " o almas oscuras .

… ¿Pero que pasa cuando la energía oscura es creada con mucha fuerza y desequilibrio? …

Cuando eso sucede , mas almas son llamadas a la misma dimensión y se crea un " Espacio Neutro " el cual contiene un equilibrio balanceado y no existe ni bien ni mal en su comienzo . Es decir que la dimensión puede continuar así hasta que una chispa del lado oscuro emerja y lo que suceda después solo lo decidirá el destino o quienes los creen .

Año 20XX y la tierra vive en paz , después de un 4 guerra mundial la raza humano quedo en reposo y volvió a vivir en paz .

Las consecuencias de la guerra llegaron después , cierto tipo de gente empezó a tener extraña habilidad , o poseer extraños artefactos los cuales parecían venir de otra plante o dimensión . Niños con poderes sobrenaturales empezaron a nacer y la gente normal empezó a temer de que podría crear una nueva raza de humanos la cual dominaría a la nueva , en consecuencia crearon un país para contener a esta nueve especie de niños y que pudieran desarrollarse como gente normal .

Años pasaron y en el año 3000 el país empezó ser poblado por gente normal y la población de gente con súper poderos decayó . Se formaban familias con súper poderes y gente normal y la paz surgía con un equilibrio equivalente para cada lado .

… Pero este no es el comienzo de todo , es ahora en donde comienza la verdadera historia …

Hijo siempre te he querido y por eso te dejo esta llave , cuando tengas edad suficiente recibirás esta carta y sabrás tu verdadero ser . Y no te preocupes por lo que tienes en el estomago no es un tatuaje de nacimiento es mucho mas . Espero que seas feliz y te pido perdón por no haber crecido contigo , tuve que irme .. Algún día lo entenderás .. adiós mi querido hijo ..

Naruto : Ahora que debo hacer , siempre pensé que fui abandonado por mi familia y ahora tengo esto . No entiendo nada .

…

Antes de mi viaje le dejo a ti y a tu hermano este pequeño papel . Gracias a esto soy lo que soy y espero que se conviertan en lo mismo , quise mucho a su madre y les pido perdón por abandonarlos . Se que estarán bien y algún día regresare , lo prometo .

Alphonse : Hermano ahora que hacemos

Edward : No lo se , pero haber recibido esto hoy no fue un coincidencia , estamos viviendo solos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre he querido una explicación .

Alphonse : No digas eso hermanos , tu sabes que hemos recibido la ayuda de nuestra abuela

Edward : No es nuestra abuela y tu lo sabes

Alphonse : Pero ella cuido de nosotros cuando pequeños , es decir es nuestra abuela . A veces la familia no es la que tienes un vinculo sanguino si no con la cual creces y te brindan apoyo .

Edward : Si lo , pues bien veamos que tiene este papel

Dice el joven algo mal humorado

…

Querida hija nunca te has preguntado por que a tu lado siempre estuvo un chico que no se parecía nada a ti , pero aun así fueron criados como hermanos , es hora que sepas la verdad . Te entrego esta llave y ve al santuario de la ciudad hay abra un pequeño cuarto en el centro del lugar , ábrelo con la llave que te entregue y presta atención a lo que sucederá , no te asustes es normal en ti .

Soul : Ahora que hacemos Maka

Maka : Creo que tendremos que investigar

Soul : Crees que sea lo correcto

Maka : Claro , lo dejo mi padre .

Soul : Es lo que me preocupa

Maka : Cállate

Le dice algo disgustada

Soul : Perdón , yo solo decía

…

Hija mía no alcance a vivir mucho a tu lado , debido a mi enfermedad tuve que partir pronto . Pero se que tu padre te criara bien y podrás vivir feliz junto a el .

Antes de partir a tu padre le entregue un pequeño libro con una llave junto a el , cuando tengas edad suficiente yo se que el te lo entregara y estarás leyendo esta carta si así es , te pido que antes de abrir el libro estés sola y en un lugar cerrado , es todo . Con amor tu madre .

Sakura : Padre que debo hacer ahora

Padre : Hija mía podrás abrir tu libro en el sótano . Y no te preocupes no te espiare

Sakura : Tengo un poco de miedo

Padre : No temas , tu madre siempre quiso lo mejor para ti

Sakura : Lo se , pero …

Padre : Descuida si sucede algo yo estaré hay para protegerte

Sakura : Gracias papá

…

Se que no has sabido nada de mi desde que tienes uso de memoria , te pido perdón por haberte dejado sola y viviendo en un orfanato , pero estoy seguro que tu compañera ha sido muy buena con tigo , que vivan ustedes dos no es coincidencia . Pero iré al grano , con esta carta tiene que venir una moneda la cual debes cuidar con tu vida . ¿Nunca te has preguntado , por que tu cuerpo produce tanta estática de vez en cuando? Pues la verdad es que eres una persona fuera de lo común y con esta moneda podrás activar tu poder , te lo advierto puede ser intenso al principio así que pruébalo en un lugar fuera de la ciudad , con esto te dejo y a tu compañera le debe haber llegado una carta igual de tu madre .. a por cierto .. Eres hija de distinta madre , pero yo fui pareja con la madre de tu compañera , solo tu sabes esto así que depende de ti si quieres decirle ahora .

Misaka : Creo que tenemos que hablar

Shirai : Tu también recibiste una carta extraña

Misaka : Bueno tiene algo relacionado con esta carta

…

Hijo mío , se que has pasado por muchas dificultades pero se que las has sabido llevar . El libro el cual te entregue cuando eras pequeño , ya puedes abrirlo . Solo tienes que decir ….. a por cierto volveré pronto , un viaje por el mundo entero es algo largo , pero se que tus abuelos te han criado bien y des preocúpate , tu madre esta con migo y te manda saludos .

Pd .. Vas a encontrar raro que solamente tu puedas leer el libro , así que si alguien mas sabe leerlo pues no permitas que te lo robe .

Orphen : Creo que me gustaría recibir mas que un libro , pero que mas da . De alguna manera por primera vez mi padre me ha despertado curiosidad .

…

Hooooola tanto tiempo , se que desde hace mucho tiempo no te he escrito y te pido perdón , junto a esta carta te envió esta espada japonesa , la encontré en una de mis excavaciones y me pareció interesante . Le envió saludos a tu madre y pórtate bien

Io : Me pregunto de quien pertenecería , hay un escrituras quizás …

…

Es así como ciertos jóvenes , su mundo cambio de un día para otro en el momento que recibieron estas cartas .

Ese mismo día en la tarde en el sótano de su casa , se encontraba la joven Sakura con dicho libro en mano , un tanto nerviosa .

Sakura : ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo mucho miedo …

Se quedo callada por un momento , respiro profundo y cogió la pequeña llave de su bolsillo .

Sakura : Tranquila , si es algo que me entrego mi madre y cuido con mucho aprecio mi padre , no debo de temer .

Gano valentía y introdujo la llave en la pequeña ranura del libro , este se abrió. La joven un tanto dudosa abría la tapa de dicho libro .

Sakura : ¿Pero que son estas cartas?

Dentro del libro habían muchas cartas , con dibujos de bellas mujeres dentro . Cada carta tenia un nombre el cual la chica a duras penas podía pronunciar , debido que estaban escritas en ingles .

Sakura : Veamos que mas hay .

Revisando todo el libro en su ultima pagina había una pequeña oración en un idioma extraño , el cual la joven entendía de cierto modo .

Sakura : ( No esta escrito con letra normal , pero por alguna razón lo entiendo )

Cuando empezó a pronunciar cada frase de dicho texto , las cartas empezaron brillar y a salir de las paginas del libro , rodeando a la joven en un especie de circulo luminoso .

Ella inconscientemente no podía dejar de leer el texto y no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor .

Al pronunciar la ultima frase del texto , emerge una figura en frente de ella . Un hombre de mucha edad con un atuendo largo y oscuro aparecía de la nada .

Cloud : Tu eres la pequeña joven elegida para poseer este libro .

La joven deja de ver el libro y mira hacia el frente , ve con mucho espanto al viejo y cae piso algo asustada .

Sakura : Tu .. tu .. tu .. cuando llegaste .

Luego se percata del circulo de cartas que la rodeaban .

Sakura : Que esta sucediendo , quien eres tu y como entraste aquí .

Cloud : Yo soy tu antecesor , tu eres la joven que ha sido elegida para poseer el poder que en estas cartas se encuentra . Tu madre fue puesta aprueba pero no paso dicho reto , debido que no era la elegida .

Sakura : ¿Por que dices eso?

Cloud : Cuando fue abierto este libro por tu madre , el poder dentro de ella me hizo emerger , pero no fue seleccionada para poseer esta magia.

Sakura : ¿Por qué , que tenia de malo ella?

Cloud : Ella no tenia nada de malo , ella no era la elegida . Pues la persona que estaba dentro de ella si .

Sakura : ¿Entonces mi madre pudo abrir el libro , cuando estaba embarazada de mi?

Cloud : Es correcto , tu eres quien lleva mi espíritu y parte de mi sangre . Y serás puesta a prueba si eres digna para controlar esta magia .

Sakura : Yo no quiero tener nada , prefiero seguir siendo normal

Cloud : Es tarde el libro se ha abierto y tu habilidad será juzgada ahora .

Una de las cartas sale del circulo y trapaza la muralla .

Sakura : ¿Que va a suceder ahora?

Cloud : La prueba consiste en lo siguiente :

Deberás sellar el poder de la carta que enviado hacia el exterior , si logras hacerlo podrás controlar todo el poder que contienen este libro si fallas , la ciudad será destruida por el poder de dicha carta y tu esencia como persona tendrá que desaparecer .

Sakura : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE .. por que .

Cloud : Si no logras pasar la prueba , es por que tu poder no es suficiente y tendrás que nacer nuevamente , como otro individuo .

Sakura : No quiero desaparecer .

Cloud : Pues entonces date prisa , el examen para medir tus habilidades ya ha comenzado .

Sakura : Pero , pero , pero , que hago , como puedo sellar el poder .

En eso la llave con la cual abrió dicho libro empieza a brillar y se posa en frente de ella .

Cloud : Esta llave es la herramienta para sellar el poder de una carta , solo tienes que decir el juramente .

Sakura : ¿Y cual es?

Cloud : Repita después de mi :

Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad , muestra tu verdadera identidad frente a Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo , y luego con toda tu alma di ¡Libérate!

Sakura : Tengo que decir eso , me da mucha vergüenza .

Cloud : El tiempo esta corriendo y recuerda que sucederá si fallas .

Sakura : Es cierto .

La joven toma la llave y levanta su mano , pronunciando las palabras que el mago le acaba de decir.

Sakura : Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad , muestra tu verdadera identidad frente a Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo ,( y luego con toda tu alma digo ) ¡Libérate!

Mientras las palabras empezaban a fluir por los labios de la joven , un circulo debajo de sus pies empezaba a crearse con símbolos de una estrella en su centro .

Cloud : ( Es sin duda la elegida no hay error esta vez )

Al terminar la oración , la llave crece descomunalmente y se transforma en un báculo el cual en su punta poseía un circulo y dentro de el una estrella .

Cloud : La verdadera prueba comienza ahora .

Sakura : Estoy lista .

Y así es como nace la primera alma de "Heroe" , pero podrá superar dicha prueba o el equilibrio volverá a su normalidad esta misma noche.


	2. 02 - Un chaman y un hechicero

En su cuarto se encontraba el joven observando detenidamente la espada , que su padre le había enviado de regalo , de uno de sus viajes .

Io : Mmm me pregunto de quien podrá haber sido .

El joven observando dicho elemento se percata de un pequeño papelito que se encontraba pegado entre la funda de la espada y el mango .

Io : ¿Que podrá ser esto? .

El joven retira el papel y una luz envuelve la espada .

Io : ¿Ahora que hice?

El joven mira el papel y en el se encontraban palabras extrañas , las cual sin razón alguna empezó a pronunciar .

Al terminar la luz envolvió todo su cuarto .

Io : Esto es muy pero muy extraño … Me gusta

Dice con mucho entusiasmo . En eso un sujeto idéntico a el pero con mas años aparece de la nada , sentado junto a el . Cuando el niño se percata de un brinco de susto hacia el lado contrario .

Io : Quien .. quien .. quien eres tu y como apareciste aquí .

Io (Adulto) : Yo soy tu .

Io : ¿Que?

Io (Adulto ) : Soy tu otro ser , de otra dimensión .

Io : No entiendo nada

Io (Adulto): Pues te explicare , mi alma fue llevada a otro universo y vino a reencarnar en este lugar . Mas bien tu eres yo de joven .

Io : Ok , me estas diciendo que vienes de otro universo , o que vengo de otro universo .

Io (Adulto) : Si eso creo , suena lógico ¿Verdad?

Io : Suena súper , fantástico y que soy en el otro universo . Un dios , guerrero , que ..

Io (Adulto ): Eres un Chaman

Io : ¿Chaman? Que aburrido , pensé que era algo mas interesante , digo vengo de otra dimensión .

Io (Adulto ) : Bueno cuando dominas el arte de ser Chaman , se vuelve muy interesante .

Io : Ok y por que no apareciste antes .

Io (Adulto ) : Una parte de mi alma fue sellada en ese papel el cual quitaste de la espada , cuando lo sacaste mi alma entro en contacto con la tuya y volví a ser 1 nuevamente

Io : ¿Entonces vienes con la espada?

Io (Adulto) : No realmente . Cuando llegue a este mundo , me aferre al primer objeto que encontré con gran poder espiritual y fue esta espada , debido que antes yo portaba una similar .

Io : ¿Los chaman portan espadas samurái ?

Io (Adulto) : Es una larga historia

Dice sonriendo

Io (Adulto ) : Pues en esta espada se encuentra un gran guerrero el cual tu puedes liberar .

Io : Enserio , dime como

Io (Adulto ) : Pues sencillo , desenfunda la espada y concéntrate . Trata de escuchar el alma de la espada y cuando sepas su nombre solo di que aparezca .

Io : Esta bien .

Io (Adulto ) : Bueno eso es todo , ahora debo incorporarme a ti .

Io : ¿Ya no te veré mas? ¿Cómo sabré que hacer cuando libere este poder?

Io (Adulto ) : Tranquilo , podrás dominarlo fácilmente . Tu eres yo , que no se te olvide … Adiós …

Luego de decir estas palabras , el hombre se desvanece y el cuarto vuelve a su normalidad .

El joven toma la espada y la desenfunda .

Io : No tiene filo , que extraño . Debe ser por lo años que tiene .

El joven se para al medio de su cuarto , toma la espada con las dos manos y cierra sus ojos .

Io : (Debo escuchar el alma de la espada y decir su nombre )

Un leve susurro empezaba a surgir en sus pensamientos , hasta que …

Io : Emerge de la espada " Kenshin Himura "

Un silueta aparece de la nada en el cuarto , de un hombre con pelo largo, atuendo samurái y una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma de "X" .

Kenshin : Hola me llamaste .

Dice el hombre sonriendo.

Io : Tu eres el alma de esta espada .

Kenshin : Al parecer eso creo , nunca pensé que después de morir . Podría continuar viviendo dentro de mi vieja compañera .

Io : Estupendo , tu me enseñaras a usar esta espada .

Kenshin : Se le dice Katana y pues no .

El cuarto se queda en silencio un momento y el joven algo disgustado le dice .

Io : No es justo , mi padre me la obsequio tu debes obedecerme .

Katana : Pues para que un chico como tu aprenda usar una Katana debe aprender disciplina y eres muy joven para portar esta arma

Io : Soy disciplinado

Kenshin : Pues no lo pareces

En eso el aire se vuelve tenso y los ojos del muchacho cambian , el alma de su antigua vida emerge desde dentro y se fusiona con chico , haciendo que su voz cambie .

Io : No te preocupes , ya he manejado estas armas anteriormente .

Kenshin : Ya veo no eres un chico normal .

Io : Crees que un chico normal hablaría con alma .

Kenshin : Si se me olvidaba que estaba muerto .

Dice riendo levemente

Io : Pues tu pareces ser un gran guerrero .

Kenshin : No lo considero así , realmente nunca me ha gustado combatir .

Io : A mi tampoco , pero encuentro grandioso tu valor . El arma no parece gastada el que no tenga filo es por que tu quisiste que fuera así .

Kenshin : Soy alguien pacifista

En eso una luz emerge desde afuera y un pájaro descomunalmente enorme se forma de la nada al medio de la ciudad . Con cada aleteo mandaba a volar todo a su paso es cuando el joven mira al Samurai a los ojos .

Io : Estas listo para volver a la acción .

Kenshin : Nunca había visto nada igual .

Io : Creo que por alguna razón recibí esta espada , no es coincidencia que te pudiera invocar este día y que apareciera esto .

Kenshin : Pues suena divertido , vallamos a investigar .

El joven abre la ventana de su cuarto y se coloca en el marco .

Kenshin : ¿Qué haces? ¿Tu habitación que no esta en un segundo piso?

Io : Si mi madre sabe que voy a salir ahora , hacia un pájaro gigantesco , con el regalo de mi padre me mataría . Así que la única forma es salir de aquí .

Kenshin : Podrás hacerlo .

Io : Puede que no tenga la misma condición física que tu , pero se trucos .

El joven salta y cae en la rama de el árbol que estaba junto a su habitación , luego baja con cuidado y se dirige corriendo hacia el enorme animal que sacudía la ciudad en esos momentos .

Mientras tanto una hora antes .

Orphen : Ahora veamos que hay de interesante. ABUELA DONDE DEJASTE EL LIBRO QUE MI PADRE ME ENTREGO ANTES DE PARTIR .

Abuela : En el ático , esta dentro del baúl de mis recuerdos .

Orphen : Gracias .

El joven sube al ático , y después de escavar un largo rato entre albunes de foto y muñecas viejas de porcelana , encuentra el libro que tanto había buscado .

Orphen : Aquí esta .

El joven saca un pequeño libro y al lado de el había un ropa toda empolvada la cual por curiosidad también la saca del baúl.

Orphen : Veamos que contiene este dichoso libro misterioso , debe valer la pena si me lo ocultaron tanto tiempo .

El joven al abrir el libro ve un pequeño medallón pegado dentro de la tapa , el joven lo despega y lo mira detenidamente .

Orphen : Un dragón , debe ser importante si estaba hay dentro . Pues veamos que mas hay .

Dice mientras se coloca el medallón , al entrar en contacto con su pecho el joven viaja a otro universo y se ve parado en medio de la nada .

Orphen : ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?

En eso un luz aparece en frente de el la cual le empieza a hablar .

Luz : Tu eres la reencarnación de un poderoso hechicero , tus poderes han sido activados al entrar en contacto con unos de tus artefactos los cuales poseías en tu primera vida .

Orphen : Esto empieza a sonar extraño .

Luz : En estos momentos debes volver a convertirte en dicho hechicero debido que un peligro volverá a surgir dentro de poco y el mundo necesitara tus poderes nuevamente .

Orphen : ¿Entonces el mundo necesita de mi ayuda? ¿Me estas tomando por estúpido?

Luz : Lo que te digo es verdad si no me crees pues ve lo que eras antes y convéncete de lo que podrás llegar hacer.

El joven empieza a recibir miles de imágenes en su mente , de el en una forma mas adulta . Luego de un momento las imágenes se detienen y el niño queda petrificado unos momentos .

Luz : Ahora te queda todo claro , tu has vuelto nacer en este universo por una razón .

Orphen : ¿Cuál es esa?

Luz : Es algo que debes averiguar tu mismo .

Orphen : ¿Ahora que debo hacer?

Luz : Entrenar , el libro el que te fue entregado es el que contiene cada hechizo el cual utilizabas y el atuendo es para que vuelvas a entrar en contacto con tu antiguo tu .

Orphen : Es decir que esa ropa antigua y mal gastada es mía también?

En eso la luz se enoja .

Luz : No llames antigua en mis tiempos era de moda usar todo eso .

Orphen : Ok eso sonó extraño , muéstrate quien eres en realidad .

La luz toma forma y se convierte en el hombre de la visiones del muchacho .

Orphen : Tu eres yo de adulto .

Orphen (Adulto ) : No quería mostrarme debido que tendría que responder preguntas y eso lleva tiempo y no es de mi estilo . Ahora te devolveré a la tierra al parecer esta ocurriendo algo interesante en estos momentos , puedes empezar ahora ensayando los hechizos del libro

Orphen : Espera aun quiero preguntarte algo .

El joven retorna de golpe al ático , por alguna extraña razón ya tenia incorporada la ropa y dentro del libro brillaba una pagina .

Orphen : Y ahora que le sucede a esto .

El joven toma el libro y lee la primera hoja .

Orphen : Es.. espa .. Espada de luz .

En eso nuevos recuerdos le llegan a su mente y la utilización de dicho hechizo se le había adquirido.

Orphen : Estupendo así que puedo hacer esto , con solo decir esta frase .

De pronto su casa empieza a temblar , el joven se dirige al techo de su casa y ve que un enorme ave surcaba los cielos cerca de su hogar .

Orphen : Quizás a esto es de lo que se refería mi otro parte , interesante ahora podre practicar este hechizo sin necesidad de destruir un árbol .

El joven baja las escaleras rápidamente y se encuentra con su abuela .

Abuela : ¿Para donde vas

Orphen : A salvar al ciudad abuela .

Abuela : Llévate las llave y si llegas tarde no metas ruido .

Orphen : Esta bien .

El joven toma las llaves de la entrada y sale corriendo de su casa , en dirección en donde se encontraba el ave gigante .


	3. 03 - Nuevos heroes aparecen

En el centro de su departamento , el joven Edward y su hermano Alphonse se encontraban dibujando un circulo extraño en el piso , con símbolos a su alrededor y dentro del circulo .

Alphonse : Hermano estas seguro que esto no dirá algo .

Edward : No lose en realidad pero en el papel decía , dibujen con una tiza este circulo en el piso y sabrán toda las respuestas .

Alphonse : No crees que es un poco extraño .

Edward : Es mas extraño en que nosotros vivamos aquí , nunca has pensado que nuestros nombres y aspecto es diferente .

Alphonse : ¿No entiendo?

Edward : Siento que nosotros venimos de otro lado y nos criaron aquí .

Alphonse : Es extraño pensar eso ya que desde que tengo memoria he vivido en este lugar con nuestra madre .

El cuarto quedo en silencio unos segundos , luego el joven Alphonse termino un ultimo detalle del circulo y ambos se pararon en el centro de la figura .

Alphonse : Ahora debemos entregar algo cierto .

Edward : Dice que tenemos que entregar algo equivalente a un alma .

Alphonse : ¿Y que puede ser?

Edward : He leído en ciertas partes , que el peso del alma es la sangre humana .

Alphonse : ¿Entonces tendremos que entregar nuestra sangre?

Dice algo asustado el pequeño Alphonse

Edward : No seas tonto , no toda nuestra sangre , con una pisca funcionara ¿creo?

Edward saca de su bolsillo una pequeña aguja y se la entierra en su dedo .

Edward : Préstame tu mano Al

El joven toma la mano de su hermano y le punza levemente para que saliera un poco de sangre .

Edward : ¿Estas listo Al?

Alphonse : Claro

Edward : Hagámoslo.

Ambos dejan caer una gota de sangre dentro del circulo , al tocar el piso no ocurrió nada .

Alphonse : No pasa nada , ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Cuando el joven Alphonse se disponía a dar un paso fuera del circulo , este se ilumino y fueron transportado a otro lugar fuera de su departamento o mundo .

En ese lugar se encontraba una gran puerta y todo lo que la rodeaba era la nada .

Edward : Donde estamos .

Alphonse : Tengo miedo hermano

Dice el joven mientras se aferraba a su hermano .

Edward : Quizás debemos abrir esa puerta .

Alphonse : ¿Estas seguro?

Edward : Por el momento no se como volver a nuestro hogar y es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.

Alphonse : Esta bien .

El joven Edward toma de la mano a su hermano y se encaminan a la puerta .

Edward : Y no te preocupes yo te protegeré hermano .

Ambos llegan a la enorme puerta y la tratan de empujar , pero es demasiado pesada y no logran moverla .

Edward : Es muy enorme

Alphonse : ¿Algún otro plan hermano?

Edward : Para nada

En eso un voz se escucha del otro lado de la puerta .

Voz : ¿Qué es lo que mas desean en este mundo?

Edward : (Hay otra persona del otro lado , ¿como abra llegado hay? )

Ninguno de los dos hermano responde.

Voz : He dicho ¿Qué es lo que mas desean en este mundo?

Dice la voz con un tono mas brusco y desafíate , ambos retroceden atemorizados .

Voz : No volveré a repetir ¿Qué es lo que mas desean en este mundo?

Alphonse : ¿ Hermano que hacemos?

Edward se encontraba muy atemorizado y no le podía responder a Alphonse

Edward : (Lo que mas deseo es …

Voz : Y bien responderán o …

Alphonse : Hermano

Edward : Lo que mas deseo es ..

Voz : ¿Qué es?

Alphonse : Tengo miedo hermano .

El joven Ed toma aire y le grita su respuesta .

Edward : Es revivir a mi madre y poder volver a ser una familia como lo era antes .

El lugar se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y de golpe la puerta se abre de par en par y son tragados por ella .

Dentro de ella se encontraba un universo completo , imágenes pasaban rápidamente .

Edward : El origen de todo se encuentra en este lugar .

En eso una gran boca aparase en frente de el .

Boca : Muy bien , tu deseo será cumplido pero debes dar a cambio lo mas importante .

Edward : Daria lo que fuera .

Boca : Esta bien , entonces la existencia de tu hermano será tomada ha cambio de tu deseo .

Edward : No espera , todos menos mi hermano .

Alphonse en esos momento se empezaba a desintegrar sus extremidades .

Alphonse : Hermano ayúdame .

Edward : No detente , tómame a mi si es necesario . Pero no te lleves a mi hermano .

Boca : Mmm quizás sea una buena idea , dos por el precio de uno .

En ese momento el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda desaparecen de golpe .

Boca : Con eso no vasta necesito mas .

El joven Alphonse con su brazo izquierdo desaparecido y pierna derecha interrumpe de golpe .

Alphonse : Aun falta mi desea y quiero volver a nuestro hogar .

Boca : Que como osas interrumpir esto , no es justo .

Alphonse : Ese es mi deseo cúmplelo ahora .

Todo el lugar se desvanece y unas ultimas palabras son escuchadas por la boca .

Boca : Aun me deben algo y algún día tendrán que entregármelo .

Ambos jóvenes son devueltos a su cuarto , tendidos en el piso con sus partes amputadas .

Mientras tanto fuera de la ciudad .

Misaka : Que se supone que haga con esta moneda .

Shiari : Tu tienes por lo menos un elemento a mi no me dejaron nada , solo escribieron al final " Visualiza al lugar en donde deseas llegar" .

Misaka : Que misterioso .

En eso la joven lanza la moneda al aire .

Misaka : Me gustaría saber que hacer .

Dice algo molesta y antes que la moneda callera al piso la golpea con su puño . La moneda sale disparada como una especie de proyectil contra un árbol cercano.

Shiari : ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Misaka : No lo se , solo la golpee con todas mis fuerzas (Quizás a esto se refería la carta)

Shiari : Ok es mi turno (Imagina el lugar a donde deseas llegar , veamos quiero estar en la colina de este cerro)

En eso Shiari desaparece del lado de Misaka y cae en la colina del cerro de en donde se encontraba .

Shiari : Increíble , puedo teletransportarme .

Dice muy alegre .

Misaka : (Como no había pasado esto antes , por que este día )

En eso aparece Shiari al lado de Misaka .

Shiari : Ven te tengo que mostrar algo .

La toma del brazo y ambas se teletranportan al a cima , en ella se podía ver un ave enorme atemorizando la ciudad .

Misaka : Quizás que nosotras activáramos estos poderes sea por que tendremos que detener esa cosa .

Shiari : Somos súper heroínas , súper.

Misaka : Puedes llevarnos a bajo nuevamente .

Shiari : Claro que quieres hacer .

Misaka : Voy por mi arma , es hora de actuar .

En otro lugar una hora antes .

Maka : Muy bien llegamos .

Soul : Que cansancio .

Maka : Cállate aun no se que tenemos que hacer aquí así que te necesito al 100%

Soul : Que aburrido , ahora podría estar durmiendo plácidamente .

Maka : Estúpido , ahora ayúdame.

Ambos se dirigían al centro del lugar y con la llave que posea la joven pudieron abrir el pequeño cuarto , descrito en la carta . Dentro del cuarto un dibujo describía como realizar una " Sincronización de alma" .

Soul : ¿Sincronización de alma? ¿Que es eso?

Maka : Hay dice , que se necesitan dos sujetos con un mismo pensamiento y nivel espiritual .

Soul : Si y ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

Maka : Nosotros tarado

Le dice mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza .

Soul : Ok , quieres intentar eso .

Maka : Si abrimos este lugar es por alguna razón y no creo que mi madre me allá mentido .

Soul : Esta bien intentémoslo .

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y con los ojos cerrados dijeron " Sincronización de alma". Soul se en ese momento convierte en una gran hoz y la joven Maka queda asombrada por dicho suceso .

Maka : Que acaba de suceder .

Soul : No lo se , me siento algo estrecho .

Maka : Soul eres tu , me puedes hablar .

Soul : Eso parece , puedo ver todo desde otra perspectiva.

Maka : Es por que eres una hoz ahora .

Soul : Enserió sensacional , soy un arma .

Maka : (Quizás este sea la razón por que fuimos criados juntos )

En eso una sombra aparece en frente de ellos .

Sasuke : Así que ustedes lograron adquirir dicha habilidad , será interesante enfrentarlos .

Soul : ¿Quien es el?

Maka : No lo se , pero creo que nos estaba esperando

La joven se coloco en guardia , aunque no sabia lo que estaba haciendo se disponía a enfrentar al joven desconocido , que los encaraba en ese momento .


	4. 04 - La primera noche

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba la joven Sakura persiguiendo al enorme ave .

Sakura : ¿Ahora que debo hacer?

En eso a su lado aparece el viejo Cloud , levitando junto a ella .

Clow : Cada carta que esta en ese libro , tiene un poder distinto . Tu debes saber cual es la indicada para usar contra ese animal .

Sakura : Es cierto , antes de salir me dijiste lo mismo y yo solo tome tres .

La joven saca de su bolsillo tres cartas de distinto nombre .

Sakura : Viento , Agua , Fuego

Clow : En tu mano tienes a los tres elementos mas fuertes , puedes ganar si los utilizas bien ( Esta niña tiene un gran potencial , solo debe saber como utilizarlo a su beneficio o podrá ser eliminada por si misma )

Sakura : Veamos , lo mas recomendable es usar Viento.

Clow : Para utilizarla , debes arrojarla y darle con el bastón.

La joven se detiene un segundo y arroja la carta , la golpea antes de caer al suelo diciendo su nombre . En eso un gran ráfaga de aire aparece y sacude al enorme animal haciéndolo que se fije en la joven , como un blanco de ataque .

Sakura : ¿Y ahora que hago? Lo hice enfadar .

Clow : Aun puedes seguir utilizando esa carta .

Sakura : Esta bien , " Viento "

La joven logra golpear de lleno al enorme ave , que sale elevada a lo lejos en el cielo . Este enfurecido baja y sacudo sus alas muy fuertemente , provocando otra ráfaga la cual manda a volar a la joven Sakura .

En eso aparece un chico con ropa oscura y una cinta roja en la cabeza y la atrapa antes de que pudiera caer al suelo .

Orphen : Estas bien .

Sakura : Gracias por salvarme .

Orphen : Este no es lugar para que una niña este .

La joven algo mal humorada .

Sakura : No soy una niña , voy en tercer año de secundaria .

Orphen : Lo mismo digo , pero aun así pareces una niña .

El joven la deja caer en el suelo y se para en frente de ella .

Sakura : Auch eso me dolió , para ser un salvador no haces muy completo tu trabajo .

Orphen : Yo no vine a salvarte , vine a eliminar este peligro .

Clow : Así que tu eres el hechicero legendario Orphen .

El joven voltea y se percata de la presencia del anciano .

Orphen : Y tu como sabes mi nombre .

Clow : Yo lo se todo , pues bien que aras . Esta es magia distinta la tuya , crees ser capas de detenerla .

Orphen : No hace mal intentar algo .

El joven extiende una mano apuntando al ave y con la otra se a sujeta el brazo , diciendo .

Orphen : "Adelante Espadas de la Luz"

Un circulo de hechizo muy diferente que el de Sakura , se forma por detrás de el y miles de rayos blancos aparecen del circulo rápidamente , impactándose contra el ave , la cual queda algo aturdida .

Orphen : Bien funciona .

Dice el joven muy alegre .

Clow : Aun no cantes victoria esto no termina

El ave se recupera rápidamente y con un aleteo manda a volar al joven y Sakura nuevamente .

Sakura : No ayudaste de mucho .

Orphen : Deja de quejarte y has algo .

Sakura : Si supiera que hacer ya o hubiera echo .

Clow : Deben coordinarse para sellar el ave .

Ambos chicos caen de al suelo impactándose contra el pavimento , quedan algo lastimados pero aun podían levantarse .

Sakura : Y bien ¿Que debo hacer , para sellarlo?

Clow : Para sellarlo , la carta debe perder todos sus poderes en combate , luego de eso debes darle con tu bastón y recitar el juramento para sellar el poder dentro de la carta nuevamente .

Sakura : ¿Tengo que decir otro conjuro? Que vergüenza .

Orphen : Cuidado hay viene otra vez .

Dice el joven , mientras la toma entre sus brazos y la corre del lugar . Una nueva ráfaga de aire pasa , pero no logra darle .

Orphen : Bien ahora sabes como hacer , tenemos que atacarlo juntos si queremos ganarle .

En eso el enorme ave se pose arriba de ellos , ambos quedan un tanto petrificados de miedo y no logran reaccionar .

Clow : Muévanse , un golpe a esta distancia no lo podrán soportar sus cuerpos .

Dice muy preocupado .

Clow : ( Creo que tendré que intervenir , rayos quería ver su verdadero potencial )

En eso el ave sale disparada hacia un lado y un joven con una espada cae junto a ellos .

Io : Valla que poder es este .

Kenshin : Te dije a esa distancia podías darle .

Io : Sorpréndete , pensé que al no tener filo no tendría tanto poder esta espada .

Kenshin : El poder de una espada no es su filo , viene del espadachín que la porta .

Io : Gracias , es un buen cumplido .

Kenshin : Es mi espada así que es un auto cumplido jejeje .

Io : Que bromista eres jejeje.

Ambos se echan a reír , mientas que Sakura y Orphen quedan algo confundidos .

Orphen : Tu chico quien eres y quien es el fantasma a tu lado .

Io : Mi nombre es Io y el es Kenshin es el espíritu de la espada la cual estoy portando .

Sakura : Fan fan fan Fantasma … yo le tengo miedo a los fantasmas .

Orphen : Tranquila no es un fantasma de las películas , he oído que existen personas que pueden dominar elementos antiguos , en este caso armas debido que tienen la habilidad de interactuar con el espíritu dentro de ella .

Sakura : Como sabes tanto .

Orphen : Pude saber mucho del mundo , gracias a mi padre .

Clow : El chico tiene razón , el hombre que ven a su lado es el espíritu de la espada .

Sakura : Sorprendente , con tantos aliados podremos vencer fácilmente .

Io : Gracias pero yo trabajo solo , bueno con Kenshin solamente .

El joven se echa a reír nuevamente y de un salto se pose en el techo de una casa cercana .

Clow : (Al parecer domina muy bien el poder del espíritu , interesante han aparecido muchas personas interesante hoy )

Orphen : Arriba tenemos que terminar con esto ahora que podemos .

Sakura : Si tienes razón .

En eso el joven sale volando desde el techo , debido a la fuerza del ave , antes de caer desaparece y aparece en el suelo junto a una chica .

Shiari : No bajes la guardia en un combate que podría costarte la vida .

Io : Gracias por el consejo lo tendré en mente .

Misaka : Estas lista , es hora de terminar con esto .

Shiari : Un impacto desde arriba podría terminar esto .

Misaka : Entiendo , hay que hallar el momento exacto .

Io : Descuiden yo puedo crear ese momento , vamos Kenshin .

Kenshin : Estas seguro de eso , pensé que trabajabas solo .

Io : Digamos que es una vuelta de mano , por la ayuda .

En eso se reúnen todo los jóvenes héroes en un mismo lugar .

Sakura : Excelente ya me sentía muy sola al no ver ninguna chica .

Shiari : Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shiari y el de ella Misaka .

Sakura : El mio es Sakura Kinomoto , pero puedes llamarme simplemente Sakura .

Orphen : Creo que después nos presentamos , ahora nos deberíamos preocupar de una sola cosa .

Clow : El tiene razón , ahora el si esta enojado .

El ave levanta el vuelo muy alto hasta que no se puede ver en el cielo .

Io : ¿Estará huyendo?

Clow : Para nada , va intentar un ultimo golpe . Si lo completa están perdidos .

Sakura : Acaso ella va .

Misaka : Impactarse contra nosotros .

Orphen : De frente .

Clow : Pues jóvenes héroes es ahora en donde tienen que sacar su mayor potencial , no es coincidencia que se reunieran hoy pues hagan valer el alma que llevan dentro y acaben con la amansa .

Sakura : La cual tu provocaste .

Clow : Si fallas desapareces , no lo olvides .

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAA es cierto tenemos que terminar con esto ahora .

Dice muy asustada la joven .

Orphen : Entonces hagámoslo .

El ave al llegar a cierto punto , da la vuelta y se lanza con toda las fuerza contra el punto en donde se encontraban lo jóvenes héroes .

Sakura : Hay viene que debemos hacer .

Orphen : Tenemos que desviarla en ese momento es cuando tu la debes sellar , pero solo tenemos una oportunidad esta bien .

Sakura : Si .

Orphen : Necesitamos un poder mas fuerte que la frene de golpe .

Misaka : Déjame a mi , yo puedo hacerlo.

Orphen : Ok , después de eso Io me debes acompañar tenemos que debilitarla y es cuando tu entras .

Shiari : ¿Y que hago yo?

Orphen : Sakura tiene que estar sobre el ave en esos momentos para sellarla , es cuando tu la tienes que llevar a ella con tu poder .

Shiari : Entendido .

Clow : (Interesante , pudo armar un plan en corto tiempo . Al parecer su descendiente no se ha quedado atrás)

Cuando faltaban pocos metros para que el ave se impactara contra la ciudad , la joven Misaka toma la moneda con toda sus fuerzas , la lanza al aire y la golpea con su puño en dirección al ave .

Un rayo de luz sale disparado contra el animal el cual queda inmovilizado en el cielo , el golpe deja a la joven paralizada por mucho uso de su poder .

Misaka : Ahora depende de ustedes .

Orphen : Ahora Io es nuestro turno .

Io : Esta bien .

El joven samurái con su agilidad logra quedar por arriba del animal y bajar con un gran golpe de su espada sin filo . El ave queda rotando en el cielo , pero Io sin medir sus caída se impacta contra un árbol y queda algo aturdido .

Kenshin : Te concentraste mucho en el golpe y no en tu caída .

Io : Todo sea por el bien del equipo .

Cuando el ave iba cayendo al piso , Orphen se coloca al lado de Misaka y con todo su poder suela le lanza su hechizo.

Orphen : "Espadas de luz "

Eso logra levantar nuevamente el ave y el joven toma a Misaka y salen del lugar de peligro , mientras le grita la señal a Sakura y Shiari .

Sakura : Que tan cerca puedes llevarme .

Shiari : A donde sea .

Le dice mientras le toma la mano , desaparecen por un segundo y aparecen en el lomo del ave .

Shiari : Tienes que hacerlo ahora , no tenemos mucho tiempo .

Sakura : Si ...

La joven se para en el lomo del ave y toma el bastón con ambas manos .

Sakura : Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces... ¡Carta Clow!

En eso el ave se empieza a desvanecer y toma la forma de una carta , la joven la toma y antes de que pueda caer es teletransportada por Shiari al suelo

Sakura : Misión cumplida .

Clow : Te felicito , joven Sakura . Esta fue tu primera prueba y la has aprobado con todo los honores , ahora debes llevar este poder con mucha cautela y estar preparada contra lo que venga.

Sakura : ¿Que pasara ahora?

Clow : Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo , solo vine para cerciorarme de tu desempeño en este examen , te deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte con tu vida , adiós .

Sakura : Pero espera , que are ahora . Toda la gente vio este espectáculo , que pasara .

Cloud : Tranquila , solo la gente con poderes pudo ver lo que acaba de suceder , así que no te preocupes si piensas que va a pasar una revuelta mañana .

Sakura : Gracias .

La joven cae al suelo , de rodillas algo agitada .

El viejo desaparece y un rayo de luz del amanecer empieza a brillar por los rincones de la ciudad y un nuevo día , vuelve a llegar . Pero …

Sasuke : Esto es todo lo que tienen .

Maka : Fuimos derrotados muy fácil .

Soul : No te preocupes , yo te protegeré .

El joven se levanta del suelo se para en frente de ella .

Sasuke : Yo no vine a matarlos , solo pensé que seria interesante probar el poder de un cazador de almas , lastima que allá sido tan deplorable .

El joven tapado con una pañueleta para que no descubrieran su rostro , lo golpea con el mango de la espada que andaba portando y lo deja inconsciente . Soul cae inconsciente al suelo .

Sasuke : Los veré luego , adiós .

El joven misterioso desaparece y ambos quedan tirados en el suelo muy heridos .

Así es como da comienzo a esta historia , aunque no todo a quedado resuelto . Pero sigan leyendo y se encontraran con nuevas sorpresas y grandes combates . Soy el narrador diciendo , que tengan un lindo día o noche y vivan en paz .


	5. 05 - El conflicto

Es un lindo amanecer en la ciudad , la devastadora serie de acontecimientos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido notada . La vida continuaba tranquila por estos rumbos , y todo se volvía cotidiano nuevamente o eso parecía .

Las campanas sonaban y todo los muchachos salían a tomar un refresco de la jornada de clases .

Alphonse : Es un poco extraño todo esto hermano .

Edward : A que te refieres .

Alphonse : Esa noche , pensé que habíamos muerto , pero al final todo termino para bien .

Edward : Términos cada uno con dos extremidades menos y dices que todo termino bien .

Alphonse : Debes pensar que gracias a la abuela podemos seguir viviendo , normalmente .

Edward : Las extensiones de acero que nos incrustaron son excelente , nunca pensé que algo así nos podía ayudar .

Alphonse : Nunca pensé que nos ayudaría mas de la cuenta .

Edward : Le debo una a esa vieja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar .

Orphen : Tenemos que ver el por que nos hemos reunido todos .

Sakura : ¿De que hablas?

Orphen : La noche pasada no fue coincidencia que cada uno se topara con el otro , algo va a suceder tengo un mal presentimiento .

Io : Deberías relajarte mas , lo que paso se queda en el pasado y vive el presente relajado . Así es como pienso yo .

Misaka : Es verdad , no es necesario el preocuparse de tantas cosas .

Orphen : Al parecer soy el único serio en este lugar .

Io : Para nada yo igual estoy preocupado , pero quiero disfrutar la vida a mi ritmo .

Orphen : Eres muy Hippie te lo han dicho .

Io : Muchas veces .

El joven Io se echa a reír , hasta que en eso aparece un achica con coletas y de cabello rubio .

Maka : Tu eres quien nos ataco aquella noche .

Dice apuntando a Io que se encontraba sentada en la banca muy tranquilamente.

Io : ¿Quién yo?

Maka : Si lo recuerdo bien , tu eres quien me ataco en el santuario ayer por la noche .

Io : ¿De que hablas yo no estaba en ese lugar?

Maka : La Katana que llevas oculta en tu mochila te delata .

Orphen : ¿Como trajiste la Katana a clases?.

Io : Me pareció interesante , además mientras no tenga filo no se considera como un arma de verdad .

Sakura : Como te la dejaron pasar .

Io : Les dije que era para un disertación .

Maka : Ya vasta , tu y yo la revancha hoy mismo después de clases .

Io : Tranquila no te apresures , no crees que estas tomando esto muy serio .

Maka : Cállate , Soul quedo muy lastimado y no pudo venir hoy a clases , todo por tu culpa .

Io : Te digo que yo no he sido .

Maka : Cállate las pruebas te delatan , hoy te veré después de clases en el terreno que se encuentra vacio yendo al santuario .

Io : Esta bien .

La joven se va del lugar , mirándolo con rencor .

Misaka : Aceptaste tan rápidamente .

Io : Estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación para todo esto , yo no soy la persona que dice .

Sakura : Pero debe haber algo por debajo , no puede acusarte así como así .

Sakura : Me parece haberla visto antes , creo que va en primero .

Io : Ya veo , si es así debe ser mas fácil , dialogar con ella .

Orphen : Te vez muy relajado .

Io : Siempre lo estoy .

El joven se echa a reír y pasa el momento . Entro lado en ese mismo instante .

Naruto : Ya veo la puerta del santuario ya esta abierta , pensé que a llave se refería a este lugar .

En eso una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y oscuro aparece en frente de el , vestía un kimono blanco con rojo .

Kikyo : Eres el chico que en su pecho lleva encerrado a la gran bestia .

Naruto : A que te refieres .

Kikyo : Tu llevas dentro , a la criatura responsable del caos en el pasado .

Naruto : No entiendo nada , yo solo vine aquí para encontrar respuestas .

Dice el joven algo asustado .

Kikyo : Tranquilo yo no te are daño y lo que buscas no es en este lugar , ven sígueme .

El joven algo dudoso le sigue los pasos hasta que llegan a una casita muy apartada del santuario . Dentro de ella había un baúl , empolvado y muy antiguo .

Kikyo : Lo que abre la llave es esto .

Naruto : Gracias .

El joven coloca la llave dentro de la cerradura y como por arte de magia esta se abre de para en par , dentro de baúl se encontraban varios pergaminos antiguos .

Kikyo : Debes leer cada uno si quieres encontrar las respuestas que buscas .

Naruto : Me los puedo quedar .

Kikyo : Son tuyos por derecho , pero ten cuidado que a veces es mejor no saber demasiado . La ignorancia es la mejor arma en ciertos casos .

Naruto : Esta bien .

El joven toma todo los pergaminos y se retira , la mujer lo observa hasta que se pierde .

Kikyo : Ten mucho cuidado muchacho , espero que el futuro te brinde de fuerzas por que las necesitaras .

Las horas pasaron y el momento del enfrentamiento había llegado , la joven se encontraba frente a frente al tipo tan relajado y despreocupado .

Maka : Vamos por que no desenfundas tu arma .

Io : Tranquila yo no vengo a pelear , conversemos .

Maka : Cállate , Soul es mi mejor amigo y tu lo lastimaste tengo que vengarme de alguna forma .

La joven se va corriendo contra el y lo trata de golpear . Sin dificultad el logra esquivar todo los ataques .

Maka : Defiéndete , acaso no eres hombre .

Io : Si lo soy , por eso no me defiendo .

Maka : Estúpido .

La chica trata de atinarle uno de sus tantos ataques pero todos solo terminan golpeando a la nada.

Cansada se sienta en el piso , con frustración he ira acumulada .

Maka : Por que me ridiculizas , yo solo quiero poder pagar por lo que me hiciste y tu no te dejas .

Io : Me gustaría recibir tu castigo pero no soy el tipo al cual te refieres .

Maka : ¿Por que lo dice? , Si llevas katana igual que aquella noche .

Io : Por que aquella noche yo no estaba en ese lugar , estaba combatiendo en otro sitio .

Maka : ¿Qué dices?

Io : Yo tuve que ayudar a una chiquilla a derrotar a un enorme ave que apareció en la ciudad .

Maka : No digas ridiculeces , si es por eso , todo estarían comentando lo sucedido .

Io : Pero es algo como decirlo , solo gente especial podía verla .

Maka : Y tu te consideras muy especial .

Io : Aunque suene algo vanidoso si soy algo fuera de lo común .

Maka : Yo soy una cazadora de almas y tengo la fuerza para derrotarte tu que eres para ser mas especial que yo .

Io : Soy un chaman y vengo de otro mundo .

Dice el joven con una voz mas profunda y atemorizante .

Maka : (Eso dio demasiado miedo )

Io : Ven arriba .

Dice mientras le ofrece la mano para levantarla .

Maka : No necesito tu ayuda .

Io : Claro que si , una chica tan hermosa como tu debería tener mas cuidado . Si hubiera sido otra persona quizás no hubieras durado en combate .

La joven algo sonrojado le recibe la mano .

Maka : Solo por esta vez , no te confíes . Aun me debes una y cuando Soul este de vuelta tendré mi venganza .

Io : Estaré esperando .

Le responde mientras se reía .

En eso un joven con cabello naranjo aparece en frente , con una Katana un tanto distinta a lo normal .

Ichigo : Tu eres Io , de 3A .

Io : Quien lo desea saber .

Ichigo : Hoy yo seré tu contrincante , quiero medirme frente a un verdadero espadachín

El joven Io observa por unos momentos y se percata que el sujeto tenia una gran fuerza .

Io : ¿Maka te llamas verdad?

Maka : Si

Contesta algo confundida .

Io : Aléjate de este lugar , esto se va a poner peligroso .

Maka : No me trates como una niña pequeña .

Io : Hablo en serio .

Dice mientras desenfunda la espada .

Maka : ( Eso dio mucho miedo , realmente el no estaba peleando contra mi enserio . Es decir que este sujeto es de temer , pero como ¿No parecen conocerse? )

El lugar de una nueva batalla ya estaba pactado , Io vs el joven llamado Ichigo . ¿Quién podrá ser el vencedor?


	6. 06 - Io vs Ichigo

El viento corría levantando polvo a su alrededor , al parecer todo se adecuaba para dar inicio a una gran batalla entre dos maestros de la espada .

Ichigo : Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte .

Io : Y que tal si no quiero responder .

Ichigo : No te estoy dando opción .

Io : Entonces yo creare mi propia opción .

El joven Io levanta su mano y dice al mismo tiempo " Kenshin concédeme tu alma " . En su mano derecha aparece una pequeña silueta blanca la cual el se introduce en su pecho , luego de esto sus ojos cambian y se pone en una postura de combate poco usual .

Kenshin/Io : Ahora estoy preparado , ven por mi .

Ichigo : Interesante , esto se pone cada vez mejor .

El joven de pelo naranjo igualmente desenfunda su espada y se lanza rápidamente contra su contrincante . Maka se mueve del lugar para evitar estorbar o recibir algún golpe y se queda observando de lejos .

Maka : ( No entiendo lo que pasa , se supone que yo seria su contrincante y el aparece de la nada )

El choque de las espadas produce un eco en todo el lugar , ambas fuerzas eran muy similares .

Ichigo : Me gusta tu estilo .

Io : Igualmente , al parecer eres un buen maestro con la espada .

Ichigo : No te ilusiones demasiado , esto aun no empieza .

Ichigo le da un golpe en el estomago con el mango de la espada , luego se acerca rápidamente y le da un rodillazo en la cara . Io retrocede un tanto aturdido pero logra retomar la guardia antes de recibir un golpe certero con la espada .

Ichigo : Nunca pierdas la concentración en un combate .

Io : ( Eso estuvo cerca , nunca pensé que intervendría con golpe cuerpo a cuerpo )

Kenshin : ( Debes prestar atención en el combate o terminaran venciéndote fácilmente )

Io : ( Ya lo se , es solo que no me acostumbro aun a combatir con tu arma)

Kenshin : ( Solo déjate llevar , yo te guiare )

Nota : Io y Kenshin pueden conversar en los pensamientos ya que su vinculo es la espada .

Los pensamientos si no se han dado cuenta , en esta historia son representados por paréntesis.

En ese momento Io da un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia . Ichigo toma la ofensiva y se lanza de golpe contra el , Io se agacha de tal manera para pasar por debajo de la espada y colocarse por detrás de Ichigo …

Io : Ya te tengo

Io le da un golpe con el codo en la espalada de Ichigo el cual al recibirlo pierde el equilibrio , el cual es aprovechado por Io el cual salta hacia el , pero Ichigo gira rápidamente y chocan espadas nuevamente . Los impactos de ambas espadas continúan uno tras otro .

Io : ( No creo poder aguantar mucho con esto no tengo tanta fuerza )

Kenshin : ( Te en mente que si tu te encuentras cansado el también lo debe estar )

Io : ( Y que vamos hacer , esperar hasta que uno de los dos caiga exhausto )

Kenshin : ( Para nada , ya es el momento de mostrar la máxima técnica )

Io : ( Eso me parece perfecto )

Io desvía la espada de Ichigo y le da una tacleada parecida a la de futbol americano . Ichigo retrocede un par de pasos , Io en ese momento cambia la posición de combate a una sin defensa .

Ichigo : ( Esta tramando algo)

Kenshin : ( Cierra los ojos y relájate , esta técnica es muy avanzada pero tengo fe en ti )

Io : ( Esta bien , estoy depositando toda mi confianza en este moviente y en tu experiencia)

Ichigo se lanza para da un ultimo golpe , el espíritu acompañante le da la señal a Io el cual abre los ojos y gira su cuerpo 90 grados . Ambas espadas se impactan y salen disparadas de la mano de ambos combatientes , los cuales quedan parados uno frente al otro .

Ichigo : ( Que tremendo ataque , si no hubiera sido mas rápido me hubiera acabado )

Io : ( Estuvo cerca , pero al parecer me falto mas experiencia.)

Kenshin : ( Descuida luego te enseñare como ejecutar este movimiento perfectamente . Por el momento adiós )

El espíritu desaparece del lado de Io y vuelve a la espada .

Ichigo : Eres muy bueno con la espada me impresionaste .

Io : Tu eres muy bueno .

Ichigo : Que bueno que tu espada no es un simple adorno .

Io : Lo tomare como un cumplido , pero mi pregunta es ¿ Por que me desafiaste?

Ichigo : Necesitaba un combate para relajarme .

Io : Solo es eso , no es por un rencor o apuesta .

Le dice algo sorprendido

Ichigo : Es la verdad , lamento los inconvenientes .

Io : No te preocupes , a mi igual me sirvió para entrenamiento .

Ichigo : Entonces somos amigos de ahora en adelante .

El joven de pelo naranjo le estrecha la mano

Io : He?

Ichigo : Después de tener un duelo , tu oponente se vuelve tu amigo . Para eso son los combates .

Io : Que rara ideología tienes , pero la acepto.

Io le responde y ambos se dan la mano , mientras tanto la joven que observaba el combate se queda observando perpleja la situación .

Maka : Hace un momento querían matarse y ahora se dan la mano , que chicos tan raros . ( Pero lo que mas me intriga es que el no allá sido mi atacante , es decir que aun anda por hay . )

Ichigo : Bueno me retiro , espero verte pronto cuídate .

Io : Te veo mañana

Ichigo : No lo creo

Io : ¿Por qué?

Ichigo : Comenzare un viaje , quiero volver a enfrentarte cuando este mas preparado . Llámalo orgullo de espadachín .

Io : Entonces te estaré esperando hasta la próxima .

Ichigo : Y te juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos yo seré el vencedor .

Io : Ya lo veremos .

Ambos muestran un gran sonrisa y así es como termina el primer combate individual del joven Io y su espíritu acompañante Kenshin , viendo como su nuevo amigo desaparecía como los rayos del sol en el ocaso . Mientras tanto alguien los había observado todo este tiempo sin ser visto .

Sasuke : Interesante , esto se pone cada vez mejor . ¿Qué opinas tu?

¿? : Tienes toda la razón , lo único que quiero es que esto comience pronto


	7. 07 - Los segundos sucesos

Una silueta se ve en la tranquila noche de luna llena , una joven de pelo largo y rosa con ojos del mismo tono y con una camisa y ropa interior algo rasgada y vieja .

La joven empieza a caminar por las desoladas calles de la ciudad , al parecer sin rumbo alguno .

Lucy : Aun me encuentro sola . Por que nadie quiere estar a mi lado .

Decía la joven muy desanimada .

Lucy : Tengo miedo , todos me odian sin razón .

En eso un ave gigante pasa por encima de ella , con su aleteo sacude a la joven la cual cae al piso y la queda observando

Lucy : Que es esa cosa .

Decía con mucho temor y asombro a la vez , debido que nunca había visto un animal de tal magnitud . En ese momento pasa un joven de pelo corto y una cinta en el pelo de color rojo y una chaqueta algo gastada .

Orphen : Ten cuidado es mejor que salgas de aquí .

Lucy : Esta bien

El joven se va rápidamente del lugar siguiendo al enorme ave . Mientras todos combatían con el enorme animal , al joven los observaba tranquilamente de un lugar apartado , asombrada decide unirse a ellos , pero cuando se disponía a ayudarlos alguien aparece delante de ella .

Asakura : No te dejare avanzar mas .

Una joven de pelo azul y largo , con ojos del mismo tono un tanto claro , con un uniforme escolar clásico japonés .

Lucy : He … ¿Quien eres tu?

Asakura : Eso no importa , lo que importa es que tu tienes que morir ahora .

Después de decir esto la joven saca un cuchillo y se lanza rápidamente contra ella .

Lucy : ( Maldición por que sucede nuevamente esto , por que toda la gente me odia )

La mirada de Lucy cambia repentinamente a una mas fría , cuando Asakura se disponía a clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho , esta es frenada de golpe .

Asakura : Valla , valla , tu poder es bastante interesante . Pero no eres tan buena como yo .

En ese momento el entorno cambia y todo se vuelve oscuro . Asakura desaparece del frente de la joven Lucy , esta se queda parada en medio de la nada esperando el segundo ataque .

Lucy : ( Esto no puede ser bueno , mis brazos fantasmas debieron haberla destruido pero algo hay extraño en esa chica )

Asakura : Sorprendida , tu habilidad no es la gran cosa . Pude notar que tienes bastante control en ella pero que pasa si la reprogramo .

Se escuchaba la voz ella pero sin hacerse notar .

Lucy : ( Reprogramar , de que esta hablando no lo entiendo )

En eso Lucy siente un toque en su espalda , al voltearse siente como Asakura penetraba su cuchillo dentro de su espalda y poco a poco penetraba su columna .

Asakura : es cosa de clavar en cierta parta para que desactivar el nervio que controla tus brazos fantasmas , es mas los puedo hacer visibles o destruirlos . ¿Qué prefieres?

Ella solo sentía dolor y no podía defenderse .

Lucy : ( Si continua me terminara matando , quizás así es como tiene que terminar todo)

En ese momento un explosión se escuchar y todo vuelve aclararse .

Haru : Al fin te encuentro malvado monstruo .

Asakura : Tu de nuevo , deja de intervenir en mis planes .

Haru : Para nada , tu intentaste matarme una vez y no te dejare libre hasta vengarme de aquel día .

Asakura : (Maldición la maldita espada nuevamente rompió mi dimisión alterna .)

Haru : (La encontré en el momento exacto , esta herida pero puede sobrevivir )

Asakura : Niño esta no es tu pelea .

Haru : Pues permíteme entrometerme .

El joven corre rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven herida y su atacante . Con su enorme espada trata de golpearla a Asakura pero esta quita el cuchillo de dentro de Lucy y bloquea el ataque .

Asakura : Eres débil y tu lo sabes .

Haru : Tu no eres humana y por eso debes desaparecer .

Lucy ya en el suelo , logra ayudar a su defensor haciendo aparecer uno de sus brazos y empujando a Asakura lejos .

Haru : Tu también no eres humana .

Dice algo sorprendido

Lucy : Gracias …

Dice la joven con una sonrisa , luego de eso se desmalla .

Haru : Descuida , no serás humana pero no te dejare morir al lado de este monstruo .

Asakura : No sabes nada que lo que estas defendiendo , puede aniquilarte de igual forma como lo aria yo o mil veces peor .

Haru : Eso no me importa .

El joven se lanza nuevamente contra ella , el choque de su gran espada y del cuchillo logra hacer un gran ruido . Pero el joven antes de ella pudiera reaccionar dice .

Haru : EXPLOCION

De la nada una explosión aparece , como si la espada llevara pólvora y algo la hubiese echo detonar . Asakura sale disparada lejos un tanto herida.

Asakura : Maldito , esa estúpida espada te da demasiada ventaja si fuera mía .

Haru : Eso jamás , nunca te pertenecerá esta espada .

Asakura : Tienes razón es mejor que muera junto con tigo .

Esta al levantarse se lanza rápidamente contra el joven , este al tratar de defenderse entierra la espada en el piso , el chuchillo se impacta con el centro de la espada . Asakura se mueve rápidamente aprovechando que su arma se encontraba enterrada en el piso , da un giro para rodear el arma y darle con su chuchillo , pero este logra bloquear su ataque con su brazo libre y con el otro le da un puñetazo , pero este de igual forma es bloqueado . El joven se empieza a defender sin su arma .

Asakura : Al parecer sabes moverte muy bien .

Haru : No te confíes , el arma de un guerrero es solo un 50% el otro 50 es el espíritu de combate y a mi me sobra bastante .

Haru logra acertarle una patada en su abdomen lo cual manda lejos a Asakura esta se reincorpora rápidamente , el joven toma su arma y esta se divide mágicamente en dos .

Asakura : ( Transformo su arma debo tener cuidado )

Haru : Conoce otra de las forma de mi querida Rave .

Con dos espadas se lanza al combate nuevamente , cuando logra impactarse una de las espadas en el cuchillo de Asakura , Haru con su mano libre junta ambas espadas para hacer fuerza y …

Haru : Azul-Carmesí

Asakura : No puede ser

El cuchillo se envuelve de un fuego del color dicho por el joven , Asakura no le queda mas remedio que soltarlo .

Haru : Ahora ríndete estas sin tu arma y sin posibilidades contra mi .

Asakura : Tu crees que solo peleo con cuchillos .

En ese momento cuando se disponía hacer algo , unas cartas se clavan en medio en frente de la joven .

¿? : Sabes que no puedes hacer combates sin sentido .

Asakura : Cállate tu no eres mi jefe

¿? : Lo se pero el me envió para cerciorarme que cumplas con el plan y al parecer has fallado . Ahora solo te queda retirarte esas son las instrucciones .

Haru : ( Al parecer no trabaja sola , debo tener cuidado estoy en desventaja )

Asakura : Esta bien , pero para la próxima no terminara igual este combate .

La joven da un salto y desaparece en el aire , mientras tanto que el sujeto misterioso le dice unas ultimas palabras antes de retirarse .

¿? : Eres muy bueno , pero ten cuidado esto esta solo comenzando . Quizás me veas en persona para la otra .

Después de decir esto una carta cae en frente del joven , este la levante y se da cuenta que es la carta de joker .

Haru : Que raro , quien podrá haber sido . ( Eso no importa ahora , tengo que llevar a esta joven a un hospital lo antes posible .)

Cuando se disponía a levantarla se da cuenta que su tentáculo en forma de brazo había desaparecido .

Haru : Su habilidad es momentánea , quizás solo sea un hechizo o tegnica especial .

El joven la carga y corre rápidamente a un hospital cercano , los sucesos de esa noche corren normalmente .

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Sasuke

Sasuke : Has fallado nuevamente , no pudiste conseguir la espada y ahora no pudiste eliminar a ese experimento . Sabes que si ella logra desarrollar su potencial no abra quien la pueda derrotar y mi plan terminaría en desastre .

La joven se encontraba arrodillada al frente de Sasuke

Asakura : Lo se discúlpeme .

Sasuke : No es algo que haga a menudo , pero necesito de tu ayuda y tu sabes que me necesitas , yo te traje a este mundo y yo puedo destruirte cuando quiera .

¿? : Debería pensar en reclutar gente que este mejor capacitada

Sasuke : Cállate yo se lo que hago , por el momento descansen yo tengo otros asuntos que resolver ahora .

Asakura : Esta bien

¿? : Como usted diga

Sasuke : Y tu mago Hisoka no creas que no estoy al tanto de tus planes , estoy preparado cuando quieras .

Hisoka : De que habla , solo quiero ayudarlo .

Sasuke : Si claro

Después de esto Sasuke desaparece , y ambos quedan los dos en el lugar .

Asakura : Eres fastidioso .

Hisoka : Y tu una chiquilla muy escandalosa .

El grupo de Sasuke ya estaba tomando forma , pero sus planes aun no salían a la luz . ¿Qué es lo que planea el joven Uchija? ¿ Que tiene que ver los sucesos que han ocurrido con la formación de este extraño equipo?


	8. 08 - Conflicto sin motivo

Era un nuevo amanecer en la ciudad , los jóvenes ya en su salón de clases y al parecer todo era normal .

Naruto : ( He leído cada uno de los pergaminos y no he recibido nada . Solo hay trucos baratos , mi padre y esa mujer me han mentido )

Era en lo único que pensaba el joven mientras se encontraba con una mirada perdida en la ventana que se encontraba a su lado en la cual se podía observar el patio del todo el establecimiento .A su lado una mujer de un extenso cabello , ojos de color marrón y una tez de color muy blanca lo observaba con preocupación .

Hinata : Naruto te encuentras bien , te noto algo deprimido .

Naruto : No pasa nada , solo estoy pensativo .

Detrás de el se encontraba otra chica de pelo corto y con ojos verdes .

Sakura Haruno : Por que esa cara tu no eres así .

Naruto : Gracias por la preocupación , pero me encuentro bien no se preocupen .

Sakura Haruno : Recuerda que hoy ha pasado un año desde que se fue .

Naruto : Es cierto , lo había olvidado por completo

Hinata : Hablan de su compañero Sasuke

Naruto : Desde un año que desapareció sin dejar rastro .

Sakura Haruno : Desde ese hemos esperado su regreso , estoy segura que se fue con su hermano.

Naruto : A quien mas podría acudir , desde aquel incendio es lo único que le queda .

Sakura Haruno : (Mi querido Sasuke donde estarás)

Decía para dentro la joven , pensando en aquel amigo de la infancia.

Naruto : ( Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke , me gustaría que supiera que yo tengo el mismo sentimiento hacia ella … maldición )

Hinata : ( Naruto estoy segura que algo te preocupa , me gustaría poder ayudarte y que seas feliz es en lo único que quiero para ti … no sabes como te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón … pero tu nunca te has fijado en mi .)

En eso aparece su profesor y interrumpe la conversación .

Kakashi : Que esta sucediendo aquí , deberían estar tomando atención al pizarrón . Pronto se acercan los exámenes y lo digo por ti Naruto , eres el que va mas bajo , si quieres aprobar debes estudiar .

Naruto : Ya lo se no me tiene que dar un sermón .

En eso se escucha un golpe en la puerta .

Kakashi : Al parecer ha llegado .

Naruto : ¿Quién llego?

Kakashi se para al frente del pizarrón y escribe un nombre .

Kakashi : Quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida a su nuevo compañero , fue transferido aquí hace un día atrás por razones que desconozco . Adelante ya puedes pasar .

La puerta se abre un joven de pelo rubio entra al salón .

Kakashi : El será su nuevo compañero así que trátenlo bien .

Edward : Mucho gusto , espero llevarme bien con todos .

Kakashi : Veamos en donde te pondré . Siéntate al lado de Sakura , es la chiquilla de pelo corto del rincón .

Dice mientras le apunta su puesto .

Mientras avanzaba , se percata de la joven sentada en la primera fila .

Edward : ( Es muy hermosa , tiene un rostro angelical )

Luego del otro chico sentado a su lado .

Edward : ( Por que me observa tan extraño )

Naruto : ( Y este tipo quien es? Me parece muy sospechoso .)

El joven se sienta y comienza la lección , mientras Sakura le trata de platicar en voz baja a Edward.

Sakura Haruno : Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y el tuyo?

Edward : Mi nombre es Edward Elric , pero me puedes llamar Ed .

Sakura Haruno : Cuéntame por que te transfirieron tan repentinamente .

Edward : No tengo la menor idea , ayer recibí un carta de mi antiguo director que había sido transferido completamente a este lugar sin razón alguna .

Sakura Haruno : Que extraño .

Edward : De lo que he vivido en estos días , el haber sido transferido a este lugar es lo mas normal que me ha pasado .

En eso Naruto se da vuelta y enfrenta al chico nuevo .

Naruto : Dime que pretendes hablando con Sakura en voz baja .

Edward : ¿A que te refieres?

Kakashi : Naruto siéntate , aun estas en clases .

Naruto : No te hagas el tonto con migo , planeas algo . No tiene sentido que hallas llegado de la nada y justo haber quedado en este curso y sentado con Sakura .

Kakashi : Naruto lo que dices es estúpido , ahora vuelve a tu asiento .

Hinata : Tranquilízate Naruto

Le dice la joven con una voz dulce para tranquilizarlo

Sakura Haruno : Que te ocurre el día de hoy , estas actuando demasiado extraño Naruto .

Edward : ( Al parecer este tipo es muy conflictivo , deberé tener cuidado con el )

En eso el maestro toma a Naruto por detrás y lo sienta con una mano .

Kakashi : Si no quieres ser suspendido nuevamente , vuelve a tu asiento Naruto .

Naruto : Pero … pero ..

Kakashi : Pero nada , el es tu compañero nuevo muestra un poco de respeto . No tiene la culpa de haber llegado a este lugar y si se sentó al lado de Sakura es por que es el único puesto disponible .

Le dice en tono desafiante

Naruto : Esta bien .

Kakashi : Ahora continuemos con la clase .

Pasa el día y llega la hora del descanso . En el patio Edward es desafiado nuevamente por Naruto .

Naruto : Nunca te había visto por este lado de la ciudad , que haces aquí .

Edward : Siempre viví del lado Sur y salgo poco de casa .

Naruto : Pienso que algo tramas , vamos dilo que pretendes hacer en este lugar .

En eso llega otro chico y se pone al lado de Edward .

Alphonse : Que ocurre hermano .

Edward : No pretendo nada , no se que te ocurre con migo . Yo no te conozco y nunca he visto a tu amiga para que pienses que estoy tramando algo .

Le responde a Naruto , mientras en el lugar se reunía cada vez mas gente esperando a que sucediera algo .

Naruto : (Por alguna razón en especial no confió en este tipo )

Alphonse : Hermano vámonos de aquí , será mejor no tener conflicto en nuestro primer día de clases .

Edward : Si creo que tienes razón Al , vamos a comer algo tengo hambre .

En ese momento Naruto se pone en frente de el y lo queda mirando fijamente .

Naruto : No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi , te veo después de clases en un lote vacio que esta al dos cuadras de aquí .

Edward : Me estas desafiando a un combate , eres una clase de peleonero o algo así .

Naruto : No lo soy , pero por primera vez tengo la impresión de que tu no eres de la clase de persona confiables .

Edward : No te conozco y no echo nunca algo malo para que me definas de esa manera .

Naruto se queda callado y se retira del lugar sin antes decir

Naruto : Te esperare .

El joven aun sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando no sabia si responder a su amenaza o dejarla pasar .

Alphonse : ¿Hermano que harás?

Edward : Aun no lo se , aun no lo se .

Mientras tanto en otro no muy distante se encontraba Sasuke observando .

Sasuke : Interesante al parecer todo va segundo el plan , quizás esto terminara mas rápido de lo que creí .

Continuara …


	9. 09 - Chacra vs Alquimia

El ocaso ya se hacia notar , el joven Edward ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado .

Hace un par de minutos atrás ...

Alphonse : Hermano estas seguro que quieres hacer esto , no es necesario ir a pelear sin una razón .

Edward : Realmente lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y dormir , pero creo que si no lo hago quedare como un cobarde y yo nunca he sido un cobarde .

Después de eso Edward se retira y se dirige al lugar , mientras tanto Naruto .

Sakura : Lo que estas haciendo es estúpido

Naruto : No lo es , algo trae entre manos este tipo

Sakura : Lo acabas de conocer , estoy segura que ni recuerdas como se llama .

Naruto : Eso da igual , déjame solo .

Sakura : Si quieres eso , esta bien te dejare solo pero no corras con migo si recibes una paliza mas tarde .

Naruto : Yo no pierdo con nadie , solo con …

Sakura : Sasuke jamás hubiera echo algo tan estúpido

Naruto : Pero el no esta y yo no soy el .

Sakura : Pues claro que no eres el , el piensa antes de actuar tu no usas nunca tu cabeza .

Naruto : Tu no eres distinta , me pasas gritando como si fueras mi madre .

Sakura : Es para que entiendas de una vez por toda .

Naruto : Me largo , no necesito que me regañes por algo en lo que estoy seguro .

Sakura : (Siempre eres tan testarudo , nunca aprenderás )

La hora acordada ya había llegado , Naruto ya finalmente llegaba al lugar .

Edward : Terminemos con esto pronto .

Naruto : Pienso lo mismo ( Es hora de probar los nuevos trucos que he aprendido del pergamino , espero que funcionen o buscare a esa sacerdotisa y le pediré una explicación mas razonable )

Edward: ( Mi hermano me dijo que no ocupara alquimia y tiene razón , pero si la llegara a ocupar seria mas fácil y esto terminaría pronto )

Naruto : Te ensañare una lección que no olvidaras y recordaras mi nombre .

Edward : Dame tu mejor golpe

Naruto : ( Es hora de recordar lo leído , padre confió en lo que me has heredado )

Naruto toma mucho aire y …

Naruto : KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ¡.

En ese momento aparecen mágicamente 5 copias de Naruto .

Naruto : Esto se pone interesante , gracias padre .

Edward : ( Que clase de truco es ese , no recuerdo que la alquimia sea capaz de realizar algo similar ) … Estoy en problemas .

Todo los clones se lanzan rápidamente hacia Edward , es solo se defiende de los ataques con las técnicas de defensa personal que había aprendido con su hermano hace ya mucho tiempo .

Edward : ( No son simples ilusiones , puedo tocarlos de igual forma como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso . Pero no entiendo como alguien se puede clonar tan fácil en cuestión de segundos )

Naruto : Esto es sorprendente , tengo poderes y no lo sabia .

Decía mientras observaba asombrado lo que estaba sucediendo .

Edward : ( No queda otra , tendré que usar mi brazo de acero )

Edward golpea fuertemente con su brazo de acero a uno de los clones , el cual al recibir el golpe se vuelve humo .

Edward : ( Ya veo quizás solo son creados con energía , un buen golpe corta la conexión con el pilar de energía el cual es el original Naruto … ) … Esto no pienses que tienes ganado esto .

Edward toma a uno de los clones con su brazo y lo lanza hacia el Naruto original que se encontraba parado , mientras los otros se voltean a ver Edward aprovecha y golpea a cada uno de los clones restantes estos desaparecen y el combate se vuelve nuevamente uno contra uno .

Naruto : ( No duran mucho mis clones , tendré que ocupar la segunda técnica del pergamino … ) … KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ¡.

Naruto se vuelve a clonar esta vez aparecen 8 clones .

Edward : Es el único truco que te sabes .

7 clones van a atacar a Edward mientras que uno se queda atrás junto al original .

Edward : ( Esto será pan comido , solo tengo que golpearlos con mi brazo de acero y listo su técnica tiene que tener un limite y cuando eso suceda le daré el golpe final )

Naruto ( Debo concentrarme , en el pergamino decía que podía convertir un clon en arma ...

Naruto toca a su clon y cierra los ojos .

Naruto : ( Recuerdo un arma antigua colocada en una exposición , era una especie de hélice que se lanzaba … vamos imagínala tu puedes)

En eso el clon se envuelve en humo y en la mano de Naruto aparece el arma que había imaginado .

Naruto : Que bien pude crear una … como es que se llamaba … así , una shuriken.

Edward aun distraído con los clones no se percata de la acción de Naruto .

Naruto : Ahora solo debo lanzarla de tal forma de herirlo y no matarlo , no quiero terminar en la cárcel después de esto .

Naruto lanza desmedidamente su arma la cual toma mucha velocidad …

Naruto : ( Maldición , creo que se me paso la mano )

Edward ve en ese instante el arma acercarse a gran velocidad , los clones la evaden y antes de que pudiera darle un golpe fatal a Edward este la detiene con su brazo de Acero , el arma corta su ropa y queda al descubierto su extremidad metálica por completo , Naruto queda observando anonadado .

Naruto : ¿Que eres tu? Un robot

Edward : Lo mismo pregunto , que poderes posees . Ocupas alquimia sin equivalencia de intercambio .

Naruto : ¿Alquimia , que es eso?.

Edward : ¿Robot? , crees que tengo apariencia de uno .

Naruto : No importa quien seas , esto se pone cada vez mas interesante .

Edward : Debo admitirlo , te subestime en un instante .

El combate continua y Naruto se notaba cada vez mas cansado .

Naruto : ( No lo entiendo , no he peleado en ningún momento y estoy agitado como si hubiera corrido todo el tiempo )

Edward seguía derribando clon tras clon y sus fuerzas se iban de igual forma .

Edward : (Tendré que ocupar alquimia o perderé , lo siento hermano tendré que romper la promesa )

En eso Naruto cesa la aparición de clones y crea uno a su lado .

Naruto : Este será mi ultimo golpe … (… Espero que funcione )


End file.
